1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coin-operated timer mechanisms such as may be used to control laundry machines, and more specifically, to a control clutch for the coin-operated timer mechanism particularly adapted for use on automatic laundry machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,137 to Zinninger and 3,605,509 to Harris, both assigned to the same assignee of the instant invention, means are described for accumulating timer run time by the sequential introduction of a series of coins in a coin-receiving mechanism such as on automatic clothes dryers. The coin-receiving mechanism employed by Zinninger and Harris are of a type commonly available, the structure and operation of which is well known to those skilled in the art. Such coin-receiving mechanisms commonly incorporate a reciprocating slide movable inwardly and outwardly and biased toward the outward position. These mechanisms have various assemblies adapted to receive, evaluate and collect coins and to restrict the reciprocation of the slide in the event of inadequate or improper coinage deposit.
Such coin-receiving mechanisms generally have a fixed coin denomination with either single or multiple coin slots. Usually a single reciprocation actuates the timer mechanism that controls the machine operation. There are some of these mechanisms that are capable of accumulating coins until the proper amount is collected then the timer mechanism is actuated. There is, however, no way of converting from a single slide reciprocation operation to a multiple slide reciprocation operation without changing the coin-receiving mechanism, which is an expensive device. This is particularly true in regard to coin-operated automatic washers wherein a single reciprocation starts the machine and then the machine automatically proceeds through the various wash cycles, until the washing operation is completed at which time the machine turns off.
By this invention there is provided a means for changing a single slide reciprocation operation to a multiple slide reciprocation for actuation of the timer mechanisms without changing the coin-receiving mechanism and it is much less expensive and easy to install in the coin-operated machine.